


【盾冬】【队詹】战火纷飞的十三个月（pwp）

by Demmer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmer/pseuds/Demmer
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】【队詹】战火纷飞的十三个月（pwp）

自从史蒂夫换了个体格再穿上军装戴上军帽时，他发觉自己的很多行为比以前收敛了不少。

以前也没什么机会。最多跌破块皮，被打出淤青。脸皮子上逞强，心底下却偷偷藏了很多诸如“巴基帮我换药”、“巴基可以关心我”此类的少女情结。这些故事他从来不对任何人说，美国队长怎么会恃宠而骄呢——现在连这些都没机会了。

晚上在驻地的军帐外，咆哮突击队的几个混蛋在生篝火。他们喝酒唱歌，讨论卫生连中的姑娘。有个叫Bonnie的，史蒂夫听多了有点耳熟，他想起来，那不是“四人约会”时对自己爱答不理的女孩么！但是也许是重名？他对女孩子也不感兴趣，不过伴随这褪了色的记忆，许多事情一起涌入脑海，就像潮汐涌上海岸。

他记起来曾经有一次，他和巴基去面包房外找黑麦面包喂猫。巴基问他：“如果我以后离开你，你觉得是什么理由？”看着巴基的灰绿色眼睛，史蒂夫想：“……死亡？那也是我比你先。”

这话如果说出来，估计会被巴基锤一拳。他说：“一个你深爱的姑娘。”

巴基笑着摇了摇头：“我以为，你第一次就能猜着的。”

“好吧，我认输。”

那回巴基先离开了。时隔多天，史蒂夫重新问起：你想说的答案，是不是战争？

”我妈妈是护士，她在医院里常听人讨论，说——经济发展不平衡，国际关系也不友好……说不定没过多少年就要打仗了，我们看过看电影的。“

巴基叹了口气：“唉，你要始终明白一件事。你是我最重要的人，你与我的父母一样重要。除了战争，国家，我们的命运共生体，没有任何人、任何东西能够让我与你分离。“

是的，他们挤在电影院看一战的纪录片。灰暗的屏幕中他们看到有一个士兵，捡起他断掉的左臂，还有很多人，在亲吻了十字架之后就死亡。在地上挣扎的人喊着“妈妈”、“妈妈”，看来他们在生命的最后也不是勇士，愿望依旧是回家。

上帝真的与我们同在吗？史蒂夫问。

嗯……他们牺牲以后，就会见到上帝了。你是害怕吗？

不，我不怕。我想和他们一样。

别逗了，你有心脏病，还有哮喘，进不了部队的。

我会想办法。

……

那是二十世纪的二十年代，在经济繁荣的美国，未来还有无限生机与可能。没有人真的希望世界充满硝烟，母亲失去儿子，姑娘失去丈夫。 

如果后来没有战争，史蒂夫会当个画家，巴基呢……他从小好像就想去当兵，他想当个勋章累累的上校，接受总统的表彰。

突击队里的Gabe Jones大惊小怪地说：“尊敬的上尉——你非得跟我们这些无名小卒挤一块行军床睡觉吗？”

咆哮突击队的队员都已经准备睡觉了，看来他们并没有泡到妞，也没有藏在哪个灌木丛里消耗避孕套。

“巴基呢？刚刚他还在和你们一块。”

Dugan说：“巴恩斯中士么，和我们不一样！自然能泡到靓妹——现在准弄得姑娘直叫唤呢。”

James Falsworth笑：“混账，你说的我也想去撸一发。要不你帮我？”

两个男人推推搡搡，扭打在一块，像打白刃战。史蒂夫的脸浮上一层红。

巴基在性爱里情难自制的模样他见过。他很想念、很想念。是在展览会回去的路上——就是四人约会之后。

这天过后，巴基将带着包袱离去。史蒂夫当时决定将他送上远航的船只。

“你去哪儿服役呢？什么时候？”巴基问。

“新泽西州。送走你以后，我在这儿就没亲人了，那时候我就走。”

“我一定会想念你的。”他们拥抱，说着再见面以前剩余不多的告别语。

然后史蒂夫拽着巴基拐进街角，月光漏不进来，一个人将一个人抵在墙上。史蒂夫知道他一定没有用力。

Miss you.

Love you.

Make love to you.

可是巴基真的去和姑娘过夜了吗？史蒂夫越想越气，他只能像鲑鱼一样洄游于记忆的罗网！

Jim Morita——一个诚实的黄种人，他终于开了口：“别闹了，你们私底下睡过的女人，可比中士收到的求爱信都多得多了。罗杰斯上尉，他和我说过，就那块林子里有不少山猫野兔的，他去猎几只。”

史蒂夫终于松了口气：“我应该跟去的。”

“果然是你的小情人！”两三个人一块起哄，“搞不好要上军事法庭，美国队长可得小心点啊。”

史蒂夫瞪了他们一眼：“他可是你们的战友，出了点事你们就不担心？——他怎么不和我说一声就跑走了，这个混蛋。”

树林里的风凉丝丝的，吹在脸上像裹着雨水。不远处是狭长的海岸线，因此风里含着几分腥咸。每一回风吹过来，脸上就冷一些，裆部的某个部位就跟着抬头了。

他不好意思，偷偷咽了口口水。他四处张望，林子里并不大，只是密密匝匝的树枝偶尔勾着他衣服，植物的茎叶绊着他的脚。他小声呼唤：“Bucky！”

这样的动静显然起不到什么作用。不过凭借他敏捷的听力，他听到附近有窸窸窣窣的声音。那大概是巴基踩过枯枝发出的响声。他循声走过去，耳根居然反常地热了起来，史蒂夫在夜色里也感知得到，他的脸绝对红透了。

在乱石与杂草边缘，他终于找到巴基。他的五官看不清，但是凭身材轮廓就能辨识得出。

史蒂夫牢牢攥住他的衣袖：“你……一个人出来，知道违反规定吗？”他差点说脏话。

巴基愣了一下。他看着空空的两手，叹道：“……我没想到你这么着急的，抱歉，其实我什么也没找到……”

“找不找得到都没有关系，可是你不能消失……你该明白的。”史蒂夫看着他。

这时候史蒂夫的性器几乎已经胀到最大一圈，硬邦邦地被扼制在裤子里难受得要命。他感觉自己再也忍不住了，他看见月光下犹能探见的绿色眼睛，那好像什么神奇的夜光石，散出很多很多光点。

那是他的生命之光，他的欲念之火。

在乱石与杂草的边缘，腐烂的草化成萤火，萤火一霎便连了天。

在乱石与杂草的边缘，两个身影急促地靠近，热烈地吻在一起。

几个月以来，他们终于接了吻。在战火尚未止息的时候，在一切都处于生与死之间。

可爱情的火焰却与日俱增。枪膛中每射出一颗子弹，与死亡的距离便更近一步。恐惧和无畏齐驱并进，爱欲成为伴侣。

实际上巴基并未做好充分的准备，可是他被吻得那样认真，他也回以缠绵而温柔的应答。他吻他，用舌头去触碰他的舌头，用嘴唇含住他的嘴唇。好像关于诸多爱意一眨眼的稍纵即逝，只有此时没有赏味期限。

他觉得喘不过气了。史蒂夫在做这些事情的时候想到的东西很多，譬如，夏日的秋千，巴基的衬衫和背带裤，炭笔，热水弥漫所以模糊的镜子。

这是他曾发生过某些反应时的场景。

他还是解开裤子的拉链，让那硬邦邦的东西戳进巴基的会厌。巴基发出干呕的声音，可是又不拒绝。

史蒂夫将手探进他的衣服，探进那片滚烫的属于巴基一个人的一切柔软的秘密。荷尔蒙燃烧的声音，像山中洞穴的野火。呼吸粗重，亲吻、喘息和吞咽替代了蝉躁和各种动物的鼾音，无限放大了再放大。

战争，爱情。

古代的史诗就是这样写的。

何况他爱他的兄弟，坚贞到他到生命终结的一刻都不会怀疑。

从小时候就是这样了。

在每一次他们靠近的时候，他内心都有类似于白噪音的低鸣聒噪：远远不够的，巴基！

其实我想要你全部唾液，我想触碰你的颈窝，你的手臂的最柔软的地方，我想抱你的侧腰，爱抚你的大腿内侧，吻你的指间与脚背。

你知道吗？生物课说过，男人注射雌性激素就可以像一个母亲般哺乳，我真想给你也来点。我想看你的精液与乳液一同流下。

还有，我想看你白日里逞威风，黑夜里我却把你按在某个墙上干你。你终于笑话不成我了，因为我终于比你更强大。

都属于我，都只属于我。比干净还要干净，比更多还要更多。我乐于吻你的嘴唇，将你的所有可以偷来抢来的东西都掠夺干净，将你的傲气、娇纵都掳走。

终于将他身体的每一分寸都幻想得一丝不剩，然后再把靡丽而淫欲的遐想都赶出大脑。这样以后，他的内心终于只剩下他的朋友，他独一无二、绝无仅有的朋友。

如果没有这个朋友，他将一无所有。他只好抱着他的画板，像窘迫的艺术神堕入水沟，像天神坠进塔尔塔罗斯，像一个荒漠里的迷途老者将繁星数尽、生命也散去。

他是贪婪的巫师想把一切都收入囊中。

命运赠予他的只有名为欲罢不能的魔药。

史蒂夫把他那顶军帽摘下来，清晨为他扣上的一件件衣服再由他亲手解下。那是他从小就见过的赤诚的胴体，如今长成了他的欲望的模样。他不想口交的时候他就猛然地停下，他抱起他的巴基——他感谢血清赠予他的功能，他终于能够将曾经比自己高上一个头的好兄弟高举到自己的面前。

其实他不应该这样，他们本该在行军床上，怯怯懦懦地像传教士一样，用传统的过程和姿势做爱。史蒂夫会先去吻他的嘴，再吻他的乳尖，吻他的每一处地方，最后含住他的阴茎，从头部到根部。听见巴基羞赧地叫唤，听见他低低地啜泣，听见二十五六岁的男人，竟色厉内荏得不堪性爱把玩。

可是这时的史蒂夫却不再像那样虚掩爱意。如果一个初恋的黄毛小子会对着熟睡的爱人射在避孕套里，那么他现在大概就会把避孕套里的液体都还给对方。

他把膝盖顶到巴基的两腿之间，他听见巴基他在耳边嘴唇翕张，像是几个音节。

“快点。”

史蒂夫慢慢蹲下来，坐在一棵树的旁边。他抱着巴基，拼命地吻他的脖子，像吸血鬼那样找到活人的精血因而贪婪无比。

他用手指去探到穴口后，便将他的巴基缓缓扶起来。这下，巴基裸露的前胸便与史蒂夫还未脱去的军装紧贴在一块了。凡尔丁的质感粗糙又一点不柔软。

巴基只好一手撑着树干，一手环住史蒂夫的脖子，被圈禁在史蒂夫的空间里。他感觉到他的史蒂夫的脖子也比从前粗了一圈，总归这场性爱不再是自己的礼让。

史蒂夫扶着自己的阴茎推入了巴基的体内。括约肌收紧极力阻碍了前进，又一次舒张开来，巴基由衷仰起脖子喟叹了一声。

从前两个人做爱的事情仿佛变成了过家家，而现在倒真让他承受不住了。本该牢牢闭合的一条缝隙陡然被大开，像在他的身上钻了一个偌大的洞——该死的，他发现了，史蒂夫没戴避孕套。同时，史蒂夫的阴茎向前冲进时会刮擦过貌似前列腺的一点，他在剧烈的疼痛里找到一点快活，伏在史蒂夫的颈窝里再没了力气接吻。

自己如果失禁了怎么办。他更加赧然。

史蒂夫托住他的臀，像用成人用品似的将巴基的身体往自己的阴茎上下套弄，来回贯穿。两瓣臀像高涌的肉浪剧烈地起伏，肉体拍打的声音竟清脆而响亮，激起他莫名的羞耻之心。巴基被冲撞得来不及迟缓，他快疼得晕过去了，尾椎骨已经要断折。他哀哀地哭：“嗨……哥们儿，不要把我当他妈的德国佬干……”

史蒂夫也有些羞赧，红透了脸，像喝醉了一样。他边吻他边问：“那你喜欢吗？”

巴基扣住他的肩膀，分明是笑语，又带了哭腔：“亲爱的，我的好朋友……我喜欢的都是你给我的……可是，队长，你真的是太大了……我肚子疼……”他握着史蒂夫的手摸自己的小腹，“史蒂威，你看看你……都把我要干成军队的婊子了……”

史蒂夫用舌头舔他的睫毛和鼻翼，用牙齿叼起他的军牌，递到巴基跟前，巴基也放在舌尖，同他一块咬着这块象征着美军身份的小物件，好像故意在宣告着蔑视这一切。他整个人都被弄得水光淋漓的，刚出浴的女神。

因剧烈的颠簸而错了位置，史蒂夫放下那小小的金属片，抱着他继续亲，亲到巴基整个人都要软绵绵的，像要往天上飘。他为了不让自己失去意识，故意调情似地狠狠绞紧，箍得他的好兄弟控制不住地呻吟出来：“呃……Bucky！”他报复地狠狠掐了一把他的屁股和大腿根。大腿内侧的软肉是一个人身上痛感最强烈的部位，史蒂夫用力捏了几下，就把巴基弄得流出泪。

巴基疼归疼，却也喜欢他这个越来越会玩，占有和凌虐的欲望空前强烈么的史蒂夫。他把湿热的吐息都送给史蒂夫的耳垂，那软软的。巴基知道那是史蒂夫的敏感点，他会更快活的。

不过接下来巴基就不快活了。喘息交叠着，几个连续的深顶，已经顶到他的肚子。在密集的抽插里他绝望地呻吟着，他不知道那是个怎样的深度，只是惊吓地发现自己的腹部多了一个浅浅的弧度，像一个被肚子里的孩子拳打脚踢的孕妇。“他妈的……你把我后面顶穿了……Fuck！！！！”

史蒂夫低下头去看他的肚子。素日里肌肉紧实的小腹连着稀疏的耻毛，就在那与睾丸相近的位置。此刻多了一个圆弧随他的动作时隐时现。史蒂夫喘了口气：“亲爱的，你不乐意把他想成你的孩子吗？”他缓缓地没入半根，说，“你要是女人，早就被我干得孩子满地跑了，对吧？”

巴基趁着侵袭的频率还未加快，口快地反驳他：“做梦，我要是女人我就吃避孕药。”

然后巴基忽然觉得身下一空——他不知道史蒂夫发了什么疯，捞起那些巴基丢在地上的军服，打横将他抱了起来。他们就这样走了一段距离，左手箍住他的腋下和肩胛骨，右手稳稳地托住他的屁股，那里湿漉漉的，肠液和性腺分泌液流得到处都是，史蒂夫手上也滑腻腻的。

晚风吹过来时凉嗖嗖的感觉让巴基在史蒂夫的怀里打了个寒噤：“史蒂夫罗杰斯，你真他妈不是人。”

史蒂夫又吻了一口他的嘴唇：“打从我想睡了你的那一刻开始，我就没打算做个好人。”

史蒂夫有一个离别的军士们都分隔很远的独立营帐，那是他之前就安排好的。他的制服与星盾都搁置在这里。

这一路上史蒂夫的阴茎都在巴基的体内，那东西插在屁股里走动的感觉真不好受。巴基不客气地骂他：“喂，尊敬的混账上尉，你现在能把你的大鸡巴抽出来了么？”

他话刚说完就穴内一空，紧接着是一阵刺骨的寒冷：“操！！！你干什么？”

史蒂夫将他的星盾倒置过来，像一个巨大的碟子。巴基被放在这上面，像猎获宰杀的野兽被做成的佳肴。他瑟缩地战栗着：“混蛋……”

你他妈饶了我吧，史蒂夫。穿着星条旗的美国队长，我想，不应该这么对待他的盾牌。

随即是嘴唇覆过来，这温存与身下金属的冰凉形成强烈反差，然后史蒂夫整个人都压了过来，将他的阴茎又一次送入港口。

巴基没空再想什么多余的了，他只想赶快射出来睡个好觉。至于史蒂夫，已经泄了一点点在巴基的体内，但那大概只是他的几百分之一。巴基用腿牢牢地扣住史蒂夫，脚趾紧绷住，用力在他的背上和膝弯画着什么。也许是脏话，史蒂夫才没这工夫注意呢。反正他进入的那一刻就没再停下动作了。

剧烈的晃动带给并不稳定的盾牌一阵摇摆，巴基觉得自己像可笑的不倒翁，只好一手撑住地面维持可怜的平衡。他说：“你真是太荒唐了……护士小姐有凡士林的，你应该问她们要。”

史蒂夫一边操他一边说：“什么？……都已经现在了，我去要，别人说我是流氓。”

巴基的呼吸有些不稳：“没事的……天底下没有一个女人不会拒绝和美国队长过夜的，对吧？”

史蒂夫冷笑：“你睡过的姑娘还少吗？……你他妈不知道吗，和我发生过关系的只有你一个……”他想起巴基会用他的嘴唇亲别的女孩的身体，那一夜巴基满心满脑子只有那个女孩……于是他更加愤恨了，又一次加快了动作，撞得巴基直叫唤。

“嘿，我的好队长，任何情况下我的心里只有你一个人……你别报复我了，我真的快被你操烂了……”

史蒂夫的身体越来越热，巴基的体表温度也和他一样像要冒热气了。史蒂夫脑子里嗡嗡地说不出话了，他也有些累了——做爱这件事情，比跑步真的累很多——“中士，你会对你的上司负责人么？”

巴基抽搐了几下，挣出一句话：“……是，长官。”

接着巴基就高潮了，他又被抱着坐在盾牌的边沿，其实那像钢刀似的硌得他生疼。他的肛门附近的括约肌也松弛下来，他将浊白的精絮都射在史蒂夫的胸前，面红耳赤地喘着：“……就这么点儿了。”

史蒂夫的阴茎依然维持着勃起的状态，巴基就跪下来帮他含住，史蒂夫屏住呼吸，好像血液都要流向他的输精管了：“Buck……再快点……”他按着他的头继续操，不知延续了多久。

当他释放完，当午夜已经悄然而至。当两个人各自清理完躺在同一束被窝里，浑身是肥皂的清香。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，道：“明晚有个舞会，我能……勾引你前来么？”

“不准用勾引这个词。”

“是，长官。”

当巴基以为史蒂夫已经睡着了，他朦朦胧胧地听见一句：“巴基……明天见。”

他于是把嘴唇凑到史蒂夫跟前，轻轻地落下一吻：“快睡吧，我的傻小子。”

—tbc.


End file.
